Cellular networks are very volatile and diverse. Due to the nature of the wireless channel, link conditions change at a fine timescale. Metrics such as latency, jitter, throughput, and losses are hard to bound or predict. The diversity comes from the various network technologies, plethora of devices, platforms, and operating systems in use.
Techniques that rely on compression or right-sizing content do not address the fundamental issues of network volatility and diversity as they impact the transport of data. Irrespective of the savings in compression, the data still has to weather the vagaries of the network, operating environment, and end device.
Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) plays an important role in the content delivery business: it provides a reliable, ordered, and error-checked delivery of a stream of octets between applications running on hosts communicating by an IP network. Major Internet applications, such as the World Wide Web, email, remote administration, and file transfer, rely on TCP. Numerous parameters may be used in TCP to help in ordered data transfer, retransmission of lost packets, error-free data transfer, flow control, and congestion control. However, identifying an optimal data value for a single TCP parameter based on changing network characteristics remains a challenge.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.